


Movie Night

by pcrrycox



Category: Fuck City
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcrrycox/pseuds/pcrrycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You stole Hurley.”<br/>“Not my fault that he wants what's in my pants more than what's in yours.”<br/>Matt scoffs and puts a hand on his chest.  “I'm hurt,” he says sadly, batting his long eyelashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were discussing what would happen if Matt got a little jealous over Andy having a girl over for a movie night. This is the result.

“What do you wanna watch?” Andy asks as you skim over his massive DVD collection.   
“Well, considering you have almost every movie ever made, why don't you pick?” you laugh, shaking your head. You're only on the second shelf of cases and your head is spinning.  
“Why don't we watch something scary?” he says, coming up behind you and grabbing you. You roll your eyes.  
“You're not gonna scare me that easy, Hurley.”  
He presses a kiss to your cheek and leads you over to the section with horror movies. He's got everything organized by genre and then alphabetically within each genre. You tell him to pick the scariest one he owns while you head to the kitchen and make a bowl of popcorn. Matt saunters in and hops up on the counter and watches as you dump the popcorn into a large plastic bowl.  
“Can I help you?” you ask, tossing a piece of popcorn up in the air for him to catch.  
He misses horribly and shrugs. “You stole Hurley.”  
“Not my fault that he wants what's in my pants more than what's in yours.”  
Matt scoffs and puts a hand on his chest. “I'm hurt,” he says sadly, batting his long eyelashes.  
“Matt, your puppy dog eyes don't work on me,” you tell him even though they sort of do. He glares at you and your face softens a little. “We're just gonna watch a movie. You're welcome to join us.”  
“I don't want your pity,” Matt says, hopping down off the counter and holding his head high, nose in the air. As he walks out of the room and heads up the stairs, you hear him call, “You'll miss me!”  
You just laugh and take the bowl of popcorn back into the living room and join Andy on the couch.   
“What was all that about?” he asks, setting the bowl on the coffee table in front of you and wrapping an arm around you.  
“Matt's butthurt because I stole you for the night.”  
“He would be,” Andy says with a chuckle, pressing play on the remote.  
You snuggle into his chest as the movie begins. It starts off like any other horror movie: everything is perfect and everyone is naive. And then it takes a sudden twist. You usually don't have a problem with scary movies – you're pretty much unfazed by them. But this one gets inside your head and you find yourself clutching Andy, nearly shaking, as it continues. You're both silent, but Andy's much less uneasy than you, having seen it before.   
The killer appears and the main character is completely unsuspecting. You're practically biting your fingers off while digging the nails on your other hand into Andy's arm. The movie is completely quiet – there's no background music, nothing. Suddenly, someone grabs your shoulders from behind and you let out a bloodcurdling scream and jump off the couch.   
You spin around and Matt is practically on the floor, laughing his ass off, and Andy joins in, clapping his hands as you try to catch your breath.  
“What the fuck, Matt!” you yell, clutching your chest.  
He can't even say anything now that he's climbed over the back of the couch and high fived Andy.  
“Oh, fuck both of you!” you growl, sitting in a chair next from the couch, folding your arms across your chest and glaring at them. “I know it's not real!”  
This only makes them laugh harder and then Andy holds up a hand, telling Matt to be quiet for a second as they both try to compose themselves. “No, no,” he says, wiping the tears from his eyes. “You should have seen your face, though,” he snickers, and they erupt into another fit of the giggles. Andy imitates your scream, high and loud, and your eyes narrow at both of them.  
“You two are gonna pay,” you hiss, getting up from the chair. You grab the uneaten bowl of popcorn off the table and dump it over their heads before you jump on top of Mixon and start punching him in the ribs.  
“Ow, ow!” he half-laughs, half-yells, trying to push you off.   
Finally, he and Andy manage to wrangle you off him, but you end up in Andy's lap and he's still trying not to laugh. You elbow him in the stomach and he groans, but keeps his hold on you.   
“You two are gonna pay for this, you know that right?”  
“You already beat me up!” Matt laughs. “What else are you gonna do?”  
You manage to lean a little and kick his shin. “Guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you?”  
“Oh, it's on,” Matt says, eyes narrowed.  
“Am I gonna have to separate you two?” Andy pipes up and you look up at him.  
“Um, you're included in my evil scheme for revenge,” you inform him, wiggling your eyebrows.  
He just groans and leans his head against the back of the couch. You reach up and kiss his exposed neck and Matt throws his hands up and hops off the couch. “I'm out!” he announces and leaves the room quickly. Andy shifts suddenly so you're laying on your back on the couch and he leans down to kiss you.  
“Forgive me?” he asks softly against your neck.  
“For now.”


End file.
